


二流世界，三流言情

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：牛岛若利x及川彻*Note：信女还愿车，心诚则灵（不是
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	二流世界，三流言情

一短哨，一长哨，裁判双手前举示意，V.League Division 1 19/20赛季总决赛姑且在这样的“兵荒马乱”中落下帷幕：封闭场馆、空坐席，除了官方直播，现场仅有几家大的媒体，相互隔着十米依次排开，远没有往年的长枪短炮，和挤在采访区抢提问机会的记者。工作人员的脸都被口罩捂得严严实实，看不出什么表情，纷纷贡献出一点公式化的掌声。  
于是队友间庆祝的拥抱都显得冷清，欢呼在空荡荡的场馆里传出回声，大家都一愣，然后不尴不尬地“嘿嘿”笑起来，又感怀成一把苦中带笑的眼泪。汗水顺着脊背淌下去，没再蒸腾着干掉，反而像条滑腻的蛇，凉飕飕的鳞片紧贴着温热的皮肤，让人不适地缩起肩膀，拿毛巾从领口塞进去擦，稍作休整，再接着进行简化的表彰仪式。  
但还是高兴的，为来之不易的胜利，为一个赛季的圆满结束，为此时此刻大家都还健康地打着排球，为正在远方愉快地收看直播的亲朋好友、球迷观众们……7年职业生涯的第四个联赛总冠军，另外还有5个黑鹫旗优胜，牛岛想，这个成绩应该不算差，在离开V.League奔赴海外之前，可以无愧地对就此提问的记者做出回答了。  
采访区正后方的VIP席挂着队伍和赞助商的巨大横幅以填充空挡，再后排二楼的观众席甚至没有开灯，黑漆漆的一片，可牛岛隐约觉得有人站在那边，抬头朝紧急出口的方向扫了一眼，便看见一个轮廓模糊的身影。  
他当然没认出那是谁，光线太暗了，根本看不清。但人总有期待，不切实际的期待更多，所以他脑子一热飞快地结束采访，跨过档板，顺着VIP席的过道走上去，再手一撑翻过二楼的栏杆，一路走进后排的阴影。  
那人裹着低调的黑色羽绒服，棒球帽和口罩又把脸遮得只剩一双眼睛，还有几撮棕栗色卷翘的头发。他没见着牛岛扭头就走已是万幸，但还是抬手把人挡在两步之外，从羽绒服口袋里摸摸索索地掏出一个没开封的口罩，丢了过去。  
牛岛拆开戴好，才像得了准许一样走上前，手下意识地张开却要抱不抱地僵在半空，在口罩后面张了张嘴，想说想问的太多，反倒陷入沉默。  
一楼的媒体发现了这边的“戏剧”，接连把镜头调过来，牛岛不想引人注意，便拉着及川从紧急出口下楼，去了没什么人会在这时过来的副馆，打开半边场的照明灯，这才多少看清了他的模样。  
他似乎长高了一些，肩膀也宽了，那双常常神色不善的眼睛里，是陌生的情绪，安静又深沉，像冬日里的海洋，吹着咸涩的风，大概不会再一言不合就生起气来了，这倒是个好迹象，牛岛刚觉得不用太紧张，又有点不习惯，觉得这样的及川也许更难相处。  
及川平静地看着他，没有开启话题的意思，牛岛想了想，先问了他觉得最重要的一个问题：“你怎么回来了？现在到处都很危险。”  
及川耸了耸肩没直接回答，这让牛岛突然更加想听他的声音，想听他亲口说点什么，比在电视、网络上的视频里更真实、更接近的什么。  
“……是特意回来看影山最后一场比赛么？毕竟他下赛季就要去意大利了。”  
影山是及川的后辈，打球风格又十分相似，像是受了不少指教，牛岛以为自己的推测合情合理，不懂为什么及川瞪了他一眼，这倒有点像曾经针锋相对时的样子了。  
及川先是脱了羽绒服，毕竟室内没那么冷，穿着微微有些发汗，又卷起浅驼色毛衫的长袖，露出肌肉线条流畅的小臂。“我也不知道。”他的嗓音听起来有些闷，不知道是戴着口罩的原因，还是他面对牛岛依旧摆不出什么亲切的态度，“也许是及川先生大发慈悲，想圆你一个学生时代的‘梦想’呢？”说着他已经踱步到摆在网前的球筐边，伸手抓了只排球，在掌心转了几圈，又用眼神向牛岛示意，“不会刚打完比赛，现在跳不起来吧？”没等牛岛回答，便将那只球上抛一次，下落，十指触球，朝着左侧网前托出去。  
牛岛错步起跑，橡胶鞋底在地板上摩擦出刺耳的噪音，室内滞着的空气开始流动，像起了风，都向你涌去。  
“及川。”  
啪，嗒、嗒、嗒嗒嗒——  
那只划出标准抛物线的排球慢悠悠地落在网前的地板上又弹开滚远，牛岛并非追着它助跑，而是大步奔向了站在另一侧的及川，将他完完全全地拥进怀中，手掌紧扣着肩胛，用力得及川甚至发出了一声抱怨。  
牛岛自知不算能言善道，从前便常常惹得及川不快，现在更怕自己听起来像在质问，怕说什么都让他生气又难过。最后，他下颏压在及川的肩膀上，咽了几次嗓子仍没止住脱口时轻微的走调，“为什么我不能成为你的王牌。”  
早在去年年底，牛岛就敲定了2020东京夏奥日本代表的席位，同时他不解为何及川这次也没被日排联召回，几经问询才得知他已转籍，并在FeVA官网公布的阿根廷国家队名单中，找到了他的名字和一张身披蓝白队服的证件照。  
很难描述那一瞬间牛岛对着屏幕在想什么，有一部分大概是高中时代的及川，翩翩少年的模样，唇红齿白，明眸善睐，前一秒还对场外的女生笑着招手，看见自己却又满是敌意地板起脸来。  
而这一刻，还说什么“学生时代的梦想”，明知他得不到，却先骗人痛失。  
及川无法回答这个问题，就像他也无法回答自己执意要回国时，来自俱乐部和国家队的责问：“这种时候你跑回去干什么？！就算你把往返、隔离时间都算好排开，可万一出了什么意外可怎么办？！”  
哪怕不是意外，从圣胡安驾车到布宜诺斯艾利斯，再从洛杉矶飞往法兰克福，最终辗转回东京，这一路就让他吃尽苦头。不仅行程是正常时候的两倍，颠倒昼夜在没开暖气的候机大厅凄凉地等下一段拼接的航班，机票价格三倍还有余，单单机舱里有人喉咙发痒的一声咳嗽，都让人心惊胆战。  
而后又在医疗设施里集中隔离了14天，每天量三次体温，住在他隔壁那位从德国回来的旅客在第八天出现感染症状，被防疫团队转移，接着有专人来清洁消毒，走廊里吱吱嗡嗡忙活了好一会儿才归于平静，及川枕着胳膊躺在狭窄的单人床上，望着空白的天花板发呆。  
房间里还残留着晚饭的味道，煮得稀烂的茄汁意面、湿乎乎的西蓝花、又干又柴调料味又太重的鸡肉，统一供应的定食根本不能满足运动员的营养需求，及川蹲在行李箱边干咽了一袋氨基酸冲剂，咕嘟两口水，再吞其它配好的片剂。  
也许是饮食上的失常让人更加容易陷入低沉，他安静躺着，眼眶却汪着泪，一会儿想归队时肯定又要被体能教练多骂一轮，一会儿想干脆破罐子破摔借机把牛奶面包和别的甜食吃个爽，就是不敢想自己会不会中招。  
说到底，在这种时候千里迢迢、命悬一线地奔赴至此，及川彻你是不是疯了？  
所以他撑着牛岛的胸膛退开一点，抬头在那双苦茶色的眼里寻找答案般看到了自己的倒影，抬手按住他的脖颈压向自己，隔着几层纤维织物含住他干涩的嘴唇，看见他的眼睛在惊讶中瞪大，莫名有点开心，坦然地闭上了眼，将另一半答案留白给牛岛去写。  
推开我吧，推开我吧，推开我吧……这样我就再也不看你了。  
及川感到肩上被施加了一点压力，牛岛的确推开了他。  
好啊，这样就好。  
他吸了吸鼻子，又睁开眼，一时竟没能聚焦，蒙着眼泪看不清牛岛的脸，只觉得他背后头顶上的白灯刺目。  
啪嗒——那滴眼泪落在牛岛手背上，及川突然惊醒似的后撤，要从这丢人的场面中抽身，反又被牛岛揽住，伸手扯下了两人各自戴着的口罩，再一次低头吻上及川柔软的嘴唇，热烈却不得要领，像要揉碎落樱的花瓣一般，反复磨蹭舔舐，直到及川发出一声短促的闷哼张开了嘴。  
他们相遇的时候还太年轻了，而后分隔的时间又太久，有太多太多曾经不懂的事，一度用其它借口盖过，几次试图在别人身上求证，最终却还是不得不承认，是他们各自把道路走绝，双双站在世界之巅，却是隔着空崖相望，谁也不会走到谁身边，可又忍不住被对方看过来的眼神打动，终究再执意向着不通的道路迈出一步。  
牛岛拉着及川跑进二月寒冷的东京，甚至没去披一件外套，就穿着比赛时的队服，短袖短裤，跑起来小麦色的皮肤上冒出一层白气，像影片里的特效，及川觉得好笑，刚张嘴便灌了一肚子的冷风，边笑边咳还喘个不停，嘻嘻哈哈地问他：“你不冷啊？”  
“我身体好。”牛岛回头看了他一眼，又说：“你不要把口罩拉下来讲话，戴好。”  
于是及川笑得更欢了，也不知道在笑什么，像少见地喝了酒似的亢奋，脑子里像堆满了云团，脚步故意跌跌撞撞不使力气，要牛岛拖着他才肯多跑两步。  
牛岛抄近道带及川回了宿舍，好在一路上没碰见什么人，也不至于为第二天的八卦小报担惊受怕。还没等及川悠哉地要对阿德勒的设施条件评头论足，牛岛先摔上房门把人按在那层厚重的木板上亲，他的脸、他的鼻子、他的嘴唇被寒风吹得冰凉，呼吸却滚烫，及川伸出舌与他交缠，觉得自己一会儿冷，一会儿热，奔跑后的汗在围巾底下刺刺地发痒，揪着衣服布料的手却抖个不停，等七手八脚地脱光了衣服推搡进浴室，头顶温暖的水流浇下来，才感到一阵安适，两人齐齐舒了口气，突然就没了刚才的迫切。  
及川卷翘的头发沾了水，乖顺地垂下来，牛岛抬手将那些柔软的发丝向后梳去，细细打量起那人出走归来似乎更加深邃的眉眼和硬朗的轮廓。他有时会浏览网络上关于阿根廷A1联赛的信息，除了FeVA和各俱乐部的官方SNS账号，知道及川还有一个粉丝创办的个人资讯号，其中有不少粉丝可能是从高中时代就开始关注他，也可能是成名后又去找出了多年前的影像，总之最近经常反复出现的话题是“及川选手外貌变化，这些年他在阿根廷到底经历了什么”。牛岛搞不太懂那些小姑娘吵来吵去在争什么，也不懂“CA圣胡安及川选手v.s.青叶城西及川学长”有什么区别，在他眼里，及川总是好看的，不怪拍他当封面的杂志大多被平常并不关注体育的女性读者买空。  
“你发什么呆啊。”  
牛岛感觉自己腰上被掐了一下，才回神，低头蹭了蹭及川的鼻尖，粗糙的手掌拂过他湿润的脸颊，捧着他的下颏亲吻被热水熏成粉红色的嘴唇，手指尖无意识地拨弄着他的耳垂，及川觉得痒，缩着脖子要躲，却无处可退，直亲到闷气头晕才被松开。  
浴缸里放满了水，在两个身高超过180公分的成年男人坐进去时，哗啦啦地溢出不少，牛岛支着膝盖把怀里的位置给及川让出来，又怕他露在外面的肩膀冷，用手臂揽着，时不时拿毛巾往他身上撩水，温情得让及川咂舌，寻思了老半天才问出一句：“你交过女朋友？”虽然打死他也不信。  
果然牛岛摇了摇头说：“没有。为什么这么问？”  
“没什么。”及川又不老实地翻了个身，半趴在牛岛身上动手动脚，摸摸他的鼻子，捏捏他的下巴，最后手掌完全覆盖在他的胸肌上抓了抓，好像完全没意识到自己的行为有多下流似的点评道：“你胸好大。”  
牛岛无动于衷地“嗯”了一声，及川又说：“软软的。”  
他不懂及川为什么突然对自己这一身司空见惯的肌肉充满了兴趣，揉揉蹭蹭个不停，可他还有好多话想问及川，在过去疏于联络的八年里，有好多话，他甚至在梦里问过及川，醒来却怎么也记不起及川答了些什么，是什么表情，什么语气。所以及川折腾及川的，牛岛垂下眼睛，看到他湿答答的发旋，开口问：“你在阿根廷打球快乐么？”  
及川闻言抬起头看他，睫毛上挂着水珠，眼神也湿漉漉、亮晶晶的，“快乐啊，为什么不，队友都很有趣，还有很多有趣的对手。”  
啊，原来是这样的。  
无论什么时候，在哪里打着排球，他都是这样的。  
“那就好。”牛岛点点头，平淡地应着，及川却起疑似的掐住他的脸颊，很用力地往两边拉着质问：“你怎么改性了？”  
“嗯？”  
“‘及川，你应该来白鸟泽’什么的，‘及川，你应该来阿德勒’。”他把牛岛当年的语气神态学了个十成十。  
牛岛显然没领会到及川的嘲讽，若有所思地回他：“我下赛季转会波兰，Orzel Warszawa。”  
及川也过了凡事都要对牛岛大呼小叫的阶段，一甩手，“好啊，那我们世俱赛上见，等着被CA圣胡安踢屁股吧！”  
“加油，但赢的会是我们。”  
“你非得现在跟我吵架么？”及川说着伸手下去握住牛岛胯间的兄弟，威胁性地使了点劲。  
牛岛觉得嗓子一紧，不说话了，及川得意地把他的反应看进眼里，手上上下下撸动起来，牛岛也有样学样地去摸他，及川又深吸了一口气，潜到水底下去含，感觉牛岛整个人都僵住了似的不敢动，忍不住想笑，差点呛水，十几秒后再浮上来，大口换着气。  
及川没期望牛岛这会有什么专门的用品，从浴缸迈出来，挨个拿起洗漱台上那几瓶看是什么，其中有一瓶是男士用的保湿乳液，他倒了一点在手心上搓开，滑滑的，闻起来只有很淡的香味。  
牛岛看着他忙活了一会儿才大概确定他是在找什么，开口说：“左边的抽屉里有套和润滑剂。”  
“你怎么会准备这种东西？！”及川吃惊地转回头看他，好像当场抓包一本正经的牛岛若利偷看小黄片。  
“赞助商。”  
“你们AD怎么会有这种赞助商？！”没等牛岛回答，及川又自己想明白了，“哦，日本大炮。”声音不大，语气也没有很激动，反倒把牛岛说得脸红。  
及川翻出套，看了看上面标的尺寸，又看看刚从浴缸里站起来的牛岛，戏谑道：“被赞助商小看了啊，牛若君。”  
“这……我不是很清楚。”  
及川也没在意，随手把那盒一丢，开了润滑剂挤在手上，靠着洗漱台给自己扩张。  
牛岛又是一阵手足无措，连眼睛都不知道该往哪放，到底是忍不住去瞄及川，修长白皙的手指插在泛着水光的小穴里进进出出，不时发出“咕叽”的水声，他咬着下唇，尽量不发出一点声音，眉头却略微皱起，好像不太舒服地忍耐着。  
牛岛本意是想帮忙，却没想到及川在自己也用手指插进他后穴时，张开嘴发出一声惊呼，继而后仰着头从泛红的眼角瞪他。  
“疼么？”牛岛小心翼翼地抽回手，不敢再碰他。  
疼倒是不疼，只是没准备，有点被吓到。及川缓了一口气，故作哀怨地对他说：“我弄得好累，你来吧。”说完双手搭在大理石台面上，把腰躬得更低。  
很难讲及川是不是有意为难牛岛，但牛岛确实做不来这个，及川感到他的右手试探地扶住自己的腰侧，好像在确认自己同意之后，才摸摸索索地将左手食指尖滑进去。  
“唔…”  
明明刚刚自己已经用了两根手指，可被牛岛的手指插进来的感觉，还是微妙地让他紧张又兴奋。  
“及川，还好么？”牛岛不经意勾了下手指，反倒被绞得更紧。  
“别说话，呜……继续。”及川往后蹭了蹭，显然这样吊着更难受，甚至想让牛岛粗暴点也没关系。  
“你放松一点。”牛岛低头吻在他耳廓上，然后顺着脖颈往下，印章一般落在他紧绷的脊背上。  
大概是被身上酥酥麻麻的亲吻转移了注意力，及川吃进了牛岛第二根手指，主攻手粗糙的指腹和分明的指节在他湿热的小穴里不停地捻转，直到及川止不住发出一声甜蜜的呻吟，整个人脆弱地颤抖起来，腰软绵绵地往下塌，膝盖也跟着打弯。  
牛岛仔细注意着及川的反应，觉得不像是弄疼他了，反而露出很舒服的表情，便捞着他的腰防止他滑下去，手上插戳的动作也没停。  
“啊、啊……”及川觉得整个人轻飘飘的，脑子也有点不清楚了，手无意识地在光滑的台面上抓了两下——糟了，他不要被牛岛用手指就插到高潮——“等、等一下……啊……小牛若，不要，不要。”  
牛岛疑惑地停了下来，但手指还留在及川里面，被他贪婪地裹吸着。及川缓了口气，才颤着嗓子小声说：“想要你，要你进来。”  
“可是……”牛岛不觉得及川准备好了。  
“要，小牛若，呜…快点啊。”  
他怎么可以？怎么可以用这样像要哭出来的表情向自己提出要求？对着那双棕栗色的漂亮眼睛，无论什么，无论是什么，牛岛都会毫不犹豫地交给他。  
牛岛只觉得冷静在飞快地远离自己，在及川反悔之前，抽出手指，一口气将已经硬得有些难受的阴茎插进他湿热的小穴。  
“啊！——痛，不行，不行，呜……不……”  
其实牛岛才插进一小半，及川就激烈地抗拒起来，一只手撑着台面，另一只手向后伸过来，无济于事地推着牛岛的胯，反被抓住扣在背后。  
“嘘—嘘——没事，再一下就好了。”  
及川是不知道牛岛什么时候也学会骗人了，偏偏自己又被他哄得晕头转向，可怜兮兮地咬着下唇忍耐，又被牛岛强行用手指撑开嘴，不仅不许他咬，还要探进他口腔深处，勾他的舌头。  
牛岛觉得阻力没有一开始那么大了，慢慢顶进去，再小幅度地抽动，直到可以顺滑地进出，便俯下身紧贴着及川，屈服于原始的交配本能，凶狠地操进深处。  
浴室里并不冷，可牛岛的胸膛更热，及川觉得自己简直像要融化在他怀里一样，到处都使不上力，每被干一下，便向前涌一下，要不是被掐住腰，膝盖肯定要在洗漱台上磕出淤青。  
“啊、啊…唔…嗯啊……”  
及川觉得自己快要到了，像要抵抗过度的快感似的，挣扎着爬起来伸手去撑面前的镜子，又无力地滑下去搭在大理石台面上，抹开一片蒙在上面的水雾。牛岛抬头透过这片镜像看见了及川潮红的脸颊，长长的睫毛坠着水珠，不知道是水是汗，还是被操哭，这让他更兴奋了，肉体拍打的声音和及川急促而不时呛住的喘息被浴室的混响扩大了几倍，推着他们朝向更纯粹的快感堕落。  
牛岛感到身下的及川突然动得厉害，满是汗的腰差点从自己的钳制中滑脱，但里面夹得特别紧，大腿抽筋似的颤了几下又不动了，整个人软绵绵地摊开在洗漱台上。他伸手去前面摸，果然湿漉漉的一把，及川已经先射了，意识大概还是清醒的，缓慢地眨着眼，纤长的睫毛像蝶翅一样翕动。  
“及川。”  
牛岛喊了他两声都没反应，就先把他抱起来，翻了个面托着，让他坐在洗漱台上，动作间阴茎从后穴滑出，及川才有点反应，小声“哼哼”着用手去抓，上下撸了两把，又自己塞了回去。  
应该是继续的意思，牛岛俯身去吻他，从额头到眼角，再从鼻尖到微张着的嘴，卷着他的舌头吮吸，直到下面的幅度和频率都越来越激烈，才松了唇齿交缠，只低头啃着他的锁骨发出粗重的喘息，觉得差不多想要退出去的时候，反被及川的夹紧小腿牢牢勾住，没等他提出异议，已经射在里面。  
及川觉得他喊自己名字的喑哑嗓音不太妙，自己的脊椎都要在某种共鸣下颤抖起来的那种不太妙。  
“我又不是喜欢你……”  
“嗯。”牛岛不与他争论，只轻轻蹭着他的脸颊，进而侧过头吻他，手还紧紧扣着，仿佛要将掌纹印进彼此手心。  
我喜欢你身上那些永远不会消失的东西，喜欢你拉着我跌回宫城的夏天，风里裹着青草与河流的气味，那个特定的地点、特定的时间，我们回不去却一直推着我们前进……我喜欢不知不觉成为了我的一部分的你。  
“如果明天我们都要死了，你会来找我么？”  
“不会的，明天我们不会死，后天也不会，你要健康地打排球，直到八十岁……我会一直在你身边。”  
我要在这个不怎么样的世界里，紧紧抓住你。

《二流世界，三流言情》全文终


End file.
